Setsunakutemo... Zutto
by Ashurato
Summary: As always, Dias Flac x Rena Lanford series. Chapter Three: "First Test" is finally up. Dias tries to confront the darkness within him with the help of three others who have noticed the undeniable turmoil in his heart.
1. Prologue

**Setsunakutemo... Zutto- Prologue**

  


by: Asurahime

  


  


Disclaimer: Star Ocean: The Second Story does not and never will belong to me, and the title of this fic is a song from the anime "Fushigi Yuugi", translating to something like: "Even though it's painful... always".

  


*~~*~~*

  


  


_A single flame can easily be put out, but what about a wildfire? The same as my emotions long ago... my sister... my parents.... now my emotions... have been killed after I have considered myself damned. Anger is like the flame, it comes and it goes... but guilt is like the wildfire.... it can only dissipate by burning itself out and it will take even longer to heal and repair the damage. I have forsaken all that I have loved, all that I have hated, all that meant anything to me.... to nothingness._

  


"Dias....."

  


"What is it Rena?" As always, the tall, blue-haired swordsman didn't waste any time and got to the point. "Why do you worry so much?"

  


Rena Lanford, unknowingly a Nedian raised on the planet Expel, approached the man as he muddled over his thoughts on the top of a sheer cliff. The sun was setting and the sky was colored with the shades of dusk, ranging from a blue the color of Rena's hair, to a red as deep as blood. The young Nedian found the sky a comfort after all of the days hardship from fighting and trying to forget her argument with Claude; but the older Expellian found nothing in the sky but the pain of having to live another day.

  


"Everyone is waiting for us, Dias. Tomorrow is the day we infiltrate the Heraldry Forest and you should rest." Rena turned to walk away, but Dias said something which stopped her in her tracks.

  


"You still haven't answered my question, Rena." Dias turned around to face her. Then he approached until he was a mere two feet away from her. "Why do you worry so much about me? Do you feel sympathy, or do you just do it because of what I used to be before the accident?"

  


Rena shook her head and turned back to him. "No, those aren't the only reasons why I worry about you more than anyone else. You have been pushing people away for so long that I am starting to think that you have forgotten how to live, Dias."

  


His gaze never wavered from her face as he faced the sky again. "I don't consider that an answer, Rena. You know yourself that I have killed my emotions long ago, ever since I lost my family, but you still refuse abandon me like everyone else. You even risked your friendship with Claude by arguing with him about me. Why?"

  


Looking up at the much taller man, Rena didn't flinch as she returned his gaze stare for stare. To Dias' surprise, Rena smiled at him and placed her hand in his. "I worry about you because I don't like seeing those people I love to isolate themselves from the rest of the world. I know what happened, Dias. I would never turn my back to you, I care about you too much. You have to live on for Cecille's sake, because she loves you. And so do I."

  


*~~*~~*

  


_".... because she loves you.... so do I..." _

  


"...... How could someone love me?" Dias sat up on his bed late at night, contemplating on what Rena said a few hours ago. He looked at her, sleeping on the bed opposite his own with a sad smile on her face. His constant aloofness and carelessness about life is hurting her, and Dias knew it... but should she ever know the bitter truth, she would be hurt even worse. "....... I can't love her... or anyone."

  


Dias brushed his long blue hair away from his face-- a perpetual reminder of his past, for he never cut it ever since the incident-- and got out of bed. He walked towards the window and looked into a night so dark that even the stars refused to come out and shine. The full moon was his only companion, but its normally silver beams were as pale and cold as death. Opening the shutters, an icy wind whipped around Dias like the cold fingers of the dead, as if they were watching his every move to recount on all the terrible things he has witnessed.

  


"Father... Mother... Cecille.... why didn't I just follow you? Why was I spared? There is nothing else in this world which needs me. Everyone will be better off without me... especially Rena..." Dias turned back to look at the girl sleeping so innocently on her bed. Within her small frame is the flame of friendship and a determination to protect what she cares for. Who knew that so much love can be stored within such a small person? A rare smile brightened Dias' countenance as he looked at his 'little sister'. "I'll protect her..... and maybe in time... my heart would be able to heal itself..."

  


  


  


  


Preview of Chapter 1

  


Battle in the Heraldry Forest

  


  


"DIAS!! Watch out!!" Rena immediately released a healing spell in Dias' direction as the blade of Azamgil descended on her friend.

  


The blue-haired swordsman swung his sword up and blocked the downward sweep of the spear. Then he quickly cut a side-long arc with his longsword which severed the metal point of the spear off. Azamgil cursed as he tried to move away, but he got caught by Dias' sword.

  


Rena looked around to see if there was anything else which seemed threatening. Suddenly, her eyes widened when her gaze rested on several Shielders which were advancing. She knew that Dias was busy with the boss, so she immediately cast cast another spell. "RAY!!"

  


  


Chapter Notes:

  


*sigh* I do hope I know what I'm doing... I know that the prologue it short and it sucked *the chapters will be much longer in the future*, but I couldn't think of anything better fast enough, I was thinking too much about my Ildon x Asellus fic. I'm thinking of turning this into a Dias x Rena fic, since there aren't too many out there. I think that I have seen only a couple. This series would be pretty long I guess, but please forgive me in advance if I don't update as often as I can. Please, please comment also.

  


~Asurahime

  


  



	2. Battle in the Heraldry Forest

**Setsunakutemo... Zutto- Chapter 1**

  


**Battle in the Heraldry Forest**

  


by Asurahime

  


  


Disclaimer: ..... Oh why bother? Everyone knows that Star Ocean: The Second Story does not and never will belong to me. I'm just a hyper fangirl who would willingly jump at any chance to write a fanfic about something she likes..... or is obsessed with... 

  


*~~*~~*

  


  


Rena woke up when the brilliant light of the early morning sun played along the edge of her vision. Not exactly understanding where she was, the young Nedian girl ran her hands through her hair, got up off her bed, and stood up shakily.

  


"Are you awake now? We have a long way to go."

  


The girl spun around and faced a man with a tall figure, long blue hair, and spiritless crimson eyes. "Dias... how long have you been awake?"

  


Dias put on his cape and pulled on his right glove as he calmly fixed his vermilion gaze at the disheveled teenager. "Well before dawn. I've been watching over you as you slept like I used to. It's been a long time since I had done so.... you sleep so peacefully, and your dreams seem to be based on the lighter side of life."

  


Feeling herself turning crimson, Rena quickly changed the subject by fixing her bed back to its former tidy state. Afterwards, she still noticed that the man's stare was still directed towards her, so she approached the table in the middle of the room. "Dias, have you already eaten?"

  


"Yes, you should take something as well." Taking up his sword, the swordsman sheathed the razor-sharp blade and made his way to the door. Not turning back to the healer, he added, "Make haste. We need to leave as quickly as we can as to get the adversary off-guard. I'll be waiting for you outside."

  


Not yet wanting Dias to leave, Rena grabbed on to his cape before he could leave the door. "Dias, do you remember a long time ago when we were young, you gave me a tiara of flowers? It was such a good memory for us..."

  


Dias remembers... how could he not remember such a wonderful moment of peace other than that time? But he would not betray any feeling of the past.... for it would only hurt him and others if he would allow himself even the slightest memory of those times. "...... I don't remember anything from those old days.... Let's go." 

  


Watching her friend leave, the Nedian girl could only force down a cry of irritation at Dias' carelessness. He has changed, she knows that.... but it seems as if all he ever thinks about now is battle and the loneliness which forbids him from gaining more out of life. "Dias.... what could you have done to have caused you to change so much?"

  


*~~*~~*

  


The Heraldry Forest, a place filled with magic and mystery. Yet in the past days, it has become even more mysterious, for a group of bandits and their leader have managed to get passed the guarding spells which kept all with wicked intentions out of the forest. Now, two people---one not of evil, and one not convinced that he is not of evil---trek the forest to retrieve the children who were imprisoned as hostages from the village of Mars.

  


"Our goal here is to make sure that the children are safe, dispatching of the bandits will have to wait until the first task is accomplished." Dias told their objective to Rena, but what he said next was not one she was about to let him run off with. "Rena, when we reach their hideout, go in and make sure that the children are safe. I have some other business to attend to."

  


Rena couldn't let him do that. "Dias, what do you mean? You can't just jump in and take care of those bandits by yourself, if that's what you're talking about."

  


"............ You wouldn't understand, Rena." replied Dias as he walked on without even stopping to explain why. "I belong to no place in this world, so the possibility of my loss will not affect anyone in the least."

  


"Dias, stop saying things like that!! Do you actually think that that will be the same on my case? In truth, I myself have a doubt about you now." said Rena, walking faster to keep up with her 'older brother'.

  


Dias refused to show any emotion which he could have showed at her outburst. He didn't want for her to bring up anything about the past in her memories. After what he has done, the blue-haired swordsman believes that he is not worthy of even Rena's sympathy.

  


"You have an amazing power within you, Dias. Use it to help others, not torture yourself about the past." cried Rena. "Everything has its time, everything has its place..."

  


"To everything there is a season, and a time for every purpose under heaven..." sighed the man. Turning back, he focused his gaze on the teenager before him. Wise beyond her years and with an ethereal beauty which Dias has never seen in another-- and of all people... she just happens to be the one who loves him. "Yes Rena, I remember that clearly. But understand that I no longer believe it. Not everything has its place, and my power is the exact opposite of yours."

  


"What do you mean!? I have no power within me except for the power to heal! I am weak compared to you, Dias." said the girl as the edge of her vision became misty with the threat of tears.

  


The blue-haired swordsman said nothing and locked his gaze with the girl's. So much life was inside her... it was almost impossible that Rena of all people would say that she is weak. It was he who was lacking strength... the power he never had and could never be his....

  


Looking away from his stare, Rena focused her gaze on the ground, for she now knows that the subject is closed. ".........."

  


Further on into the forest, the duo encountered more bandits who were quickly dispatched by a couple of 'AirSlash' attacks from Dias. The adversary never stood a chance against the aggressiveness in which the other attacked, for he fought as if possessed.... as if every battle would be his last.

  


"Dias! You're wounded!" whispered Rena as she gently cast a healing spell on his arm, healing the gash completely. "There now."

  


His throat suddenly became dry at her ministrations of his wound. -._... I don't deserve this... Rena... please... stop being so kind to a demon like me....- _"That would be enough, Rena. We have wasted enough time over something not so important." he said.

  


Rena's eyes glittered with pain. -_Why does he keep on trying to push everyone away!? Dias, there are so many people who would care for you and even love you.... If you would only let them..._- "I wonder if Claude and Celine are all right...."

  


He turned back towards the road and started walking again, expecting Rena to keep up with his pace, but in fact, he wanted to run away.... run away from the knowledge of what he has become. He replied to her with slight bitterness. "If you want to go back to them, you can go. I am not about to keep you from joining them if you so desire it." In Dias' ears, it came out as if he was a child trying to make his parents guilty...

  


Fortunately, Rena didn't notice the resentment of his tone. "No Dias, I told you that I would stay. And I keep by that promise."

  


"......... Fine. Let's go."

  


Later on in the deeper parts of the Heraldry Forest, there came an area where a swamp was present, blocking their way. However, this was easily remedied...

  


Rena looked at the swamp and stared into it. "Dias, I don't know if we can cross this... what shall we do now?" asked the girl.

  


Dias looked at his young companion and assessed the situation. He was not about to be kept back by bandits, magic, or even this gruesome swamp, so he did the first thing that came to mind. "I'm going to jump across it..."

  


"What?!" muttered Rena, not quite understanding what he said. 

  


All of a sudden, the blue-haired swordsman swept the young girl in his arms. "Hold on tightly, Rena." Then he jumped across the swamp without warning. Looking down at his only friend in the world in his arms, he felt his heart jump to his throat in surprise.

  


"Dias!!" Rena clung on to her friend as if her life depended on it. She held on tightly even after the peril was over... just because she has not done so for two years past...

  


*~~*~~*

  


_"Father!!" cried Rena, sobbing with her face in her hands, trying to stop the flow of tears which she could not repress. Her father was dead... and her mother has just revealed that Rena was not her true daughter... "Mother..." _

  


_"Rena, are you all right?" _

  


_The girl whipped around and jumped when she realized that an older boy with short blue hair and crimson eyes was staring at her intently and with great concern. "Dias!! I..."_

  


_Dias' gaze grew wide when he saw the grimy, tear-streaked face of his friend. He raised his hand to her face to brush away her tears and fix her hair into a kind of order. "Rena... I'm sorry..."_

  


_"It... it wasn't your fault.... Oh Dias!!" Rena burst into tears again as she threw herself at the boy, burying her face at his chest and crying freely. Never has Dias let her down during times when she was not feeling happy, and this time was not different._

  


_Wrapping his arms around the girl, the blue-haired boy rested his lips on her hair and closed his eyes. "Go ahead and cry, Rena... Dias will always be here... I'll take care of Rena from now on..."_

  


_"But... I-I don't want to get yo--your shirt wet, Dias... But... I-I just can't stop!! I'm sorry!!" wept the girl as she clung harder to him. _

  


_"I'm not trying to get you to stop crying, love. Go ahead and get my shirt wet if you want. Just please, please let me take care of you." pleaded Dias, also starting to cry. It hurt him terribly to see Rena like this, for it was as if they were bound so tightly together that they can feel each other's pain._

  


_Rena lifted her face up and looked into his vermilion gaze with her own sapphire stare. "You... want to take care of me? But... but..."_

  


_Dias hugged her closer to him, tilted her chin up, kissed her eyes, cheeks, and lips lightly. Then he placed a daisy tiara he made for her on her head. "No, Rena... I'll take care of you... Now, is there a smile beyond your curtain of tears?"_

  


_His efforts were rewarded by a brilliant, albeit wet smile. "Thank you, Dias..."_

  


*~~*~~*

  


"Rena... why..." whispered Dias as his gaze softened when he looked at her. His query came out in the form of a murmur, for his throat was dry with surprise.

  


The young girl didn't reply, but only stayed where she was. -_Dias.... has grown up... I could barely even recognize him anymore... his face... his voice... am I just holding him back? He once promised to protect me... but now.... I'm not so sure anymore... Is he no longer the Dias I have known ever since I was small? No.... it can't be that.... if he can't protect me... then I'll protect him._-

  


All of a sudden, the swordsman drew the girl closer to him, all of his senses on the alert. "Shh..."

  


"Dias..." whispered Rena.

  


"I could have sworn that I just heard the voice of a child over there...." replied Dias as he moved back some branches to show a log cabin in the middle of the forest. "I knew it."

  


A little girl with braided yellow hair ran towards the two and clung on to Rena's dress. "Please, Miss, Sir! Help me! My friends are held by bad men over there!!" she said, pointing to the house.

  


Rena reluctantly let go of her companion to walk towards the house and peek through a window, and what she saw, surprised her. Three other children were all crying inside, whispering to each other that they miss their parents. "Dias! The children are all inside!!" she turned to look at the young girl who still held on to her. "What is your name?"

  


The child wiped away her tears and looked up at Rena. "I'm Cecille."

  


".........." Dias turned around to look at the child and Rena, but then he turned away again. "No, she's too young to be my sister..."

  


Before Rena could speak, a sharp, grating voice spoke up. "I suppose that it wouldn't have taken long for you to find out hideaway... but no matter..." A spear suddenly flew through the air and would have impaled Cecille had Rena not knocked the child aside before harm could have been done. "Hmph, stupid brat tried to escape I see."

  


Dias turned towards the sound and charged, baring his teeth in a snarl of anger. "How dare you attack a child like that!!! You will not live to regret that!!"

  


"Dias! Stop!!!" cried Rena, telling Cecille to stay low and away from the fighting before charging into the battle herself. 

  


A man in clad in armor walked out from behind a tree and blocked the swordsman's slash by spinning another spear like a windmill. Then he jumped to the side as Rena managed to run to Dias' side, inspecting her friend and ready to cast a healing spell should it be needed. "Ehe... It matters not, you will fall down before the blade of Lord Azamgil!!" said the man, caressing the evil-looking spear in his hand.

  


"You're the only one here?" asked Dias in a menacing whisper as his crimson eyes narrowed into slits.

  


"So what if I am?" smirked Azamgil, and he buried his spear on the ground as if he was daring the blue-haired man to attack him. "What are you waiting for? Attack me already you stupid fool!"

  


"You are only hastening your death in speaking like so... if you wish it so much, then you determine the time."

  


Azamgil waited no longer and started towards the man, his pupils large in defiance of the light which streamed through the breaks of the branches in the trees. "That feeling... of self-awareness obvious on your face.... I'm going to tear it off!!! You'll be dead before long!!!"

  


Dias remained emotionless as the other charged at him, knowing that he still had an ace up his sleeve even if he was presumed to be at the disadvantage.

  


Rena couldn't take it. 

  


"DIAS!! Watch out!!" Rena immediately released a healing spell in Dias' direction as the blade of Azamgil descended on her friend.

  


The blue-haired swordsman swung his sword up and blocked the downward sweep of the spear. Then he quickly cut a side-long arc with his longsword which severed the metal point of the spear off. Azamgil cursed as he tried to move away, but he got caught by Dias' sword.

  


Rena looked around to see if there was anything else which seemed threatening. Suddenly, her eyes widened when her gaze rested on several Shielders which were advancing. She knew that Dias was busy with the boss, so she immediately cast cast another spell. "RAY!!"

  


"Airslash!!"

  


The battle raged on, ending with Azamgil and his troupe falling despite their advantage in numbers. Dias lowered the point of his longsword on his enemy's neck, and Azamgil looked up into the coldest crimson eyes he ever hoped to see. "Don't make me kill you... you already lied once, now speak the truth. "

  


"You're a monster..." rasped Azamgil, his voice spent. "My only responsibility is to guard the hideout..."

  


Dias and Rena started upon hearing the man's words. The blue-haired swordsman immediately knelt and grabbed Azamgil's mail so that he would listen to him closely. "Hey, what do you mean by that!?"

  


Azamgil smirked painfully, but he answered. He had nothing else to lose except for his life, and so there was no reason why he shouldn't tell the two fools about the plan... besides... it's too late. "Che, my responsibility... ugh... was nothing... I was only stationed here so that I could delay anyone who was searching for these four brats to get the strong warriors... damn you... from the REAL target."

  


Rena's eyes widened to their full extent. The children were only a ruse to weaken the warriors which guard the actual prize itself.... Mars Village. "Dias!!"

  


"Rena, get the children out of the village and hurry!! We have to go back to the village as fast as we can!" ordered Dias, already ignoring the henchman on his feet. This has turned out to be a situation of greater danger than what he expected. But he already knew what to do: kill the leader and that will scatter the rest. 

  


  


  


  


Preview of Chapter 2

  


Inner Revelations

  


  


"So you're a swordsman Mr. Flac. I see quite a lot of people like you these days, especially since the Lacour Tournaments are about to commence." Rhein crossed his arms before him and inspected the younger man with great confusion. "You are fit to be of age to marry, Mr. Flac. Yet why do you prefer the battlefield? Do you not have a love waiting for you or in mind?"

  


Dias almost jumped in surprise, but his training kept it down and let no feelings show. Of everything that could have been used as a subject, his personal life just had to be brought up. "No, I have no one. I do not wish to be loved because I deserve it not."

  


Rhein raised an eyebrow. The boy was hiding something and it was apparent. "But what about this Rena girl? You mentioned her several times, but never actually explained who she was."

  


"........."

  


"Well?"

  


The sun was still high and bright in the sky, and so Dias had no chance of retiring yet... so he would have to elaborate on in. But his words belie the feeling in his heart when he mentions her name. It can't be... it just... is impossible. "No, Rhein. I think of Rena as my little sister since I lost my family when I was very young. She is seventeen years old and much too young for me..."

  


"That is not the point, Dias." said the red-haired old man. "How old are you?"

  


Fastening his piercing eyes on his companion, he steadily replied to the query. "I am all of twenty-five years old."

What was Rhein getting into? Whatever it was, it was damn uncomfortable.

  


Smirking, Rhein trudged on, cutting off the other in four short words which sums up his feelings on the entire argument. "Do you love her?"

  


  


Chapter Notes:

  


I'm terribly sorry that I have made you guys wait for months for this chapter. I haven't had much time for any of my fics because of stuff in rl. *sighs* I want so time to write, for Dias' sake!! Uhm... I didn't mean you, Dias. *waves to her rl Dias* In the next chapter, hehehe.... never mind, I can't say anything that won't be a spoiler. I'm sorry but everyone will just have to make do with that little excerpt up there. I sincerely don't know when I'll get the next part up, but it should be within the next couple of weeks or even sooner if I also write some of it as I go. It's boring in my physics class anyway... k's bai bai, people. 

  


~Asurahime

  



	3. Inner Revelations

**Setsunakutemo... Zutto- Chapter 2**

  


**Inner Revelations**

  


by Asurahime

  


  


Disclaimer: Star Ocean: The Second Story does not belong to me. It belongs to Enix and those guys who have a claim on creating my Dias and Rena in the first place... *sighs* How I do wish Dias Flac was mine... no offense, Dil-kun. 

  


*~~*~~*

  


  


"Rena..." whispered Dias as he watched the girl cast her healing spell on Claude. However, his gaze narrowed when he looked at the blonde warrior. The amazing thing was that it was a feeling which he has never felt before... There was just something about the way Rena fussed over Claude which gripped his frozen heart like a vise and has yet to let go.

  


Celine fell on her knees, exhausted from the battle and calmly waiting for Rena to finish up on Claude so that she would heal her wounds. Supporting herself on her staff, she saw a flash of lighter blue hair and immediately stiffened in indignation when she realized that Dias was still there. Her eyes blazed as she opened her mouth to shout at the man concerning his behavior the day before. "Now look here you insensitive..."

  


The blue-haired swordsman ignored the spell-caster and kept his attention seemingly fixated on Vermilion, the slain bandit chieftain. "............"

  


"What in Tria is wrong with him?" Celine asked herself, but smiled brightly as Rena approached her. Nevertheless she was taken completely by surprise when she noticed that Dias' normally spiritless crimson eyes were bright with emotion that was not concentrated on the bandit boss.... It followed Rena with a look of a dying man seeing the brightest angel in heaven. Celine glanced at Rena, who was wholly focused on her spell and smiled inwardly. The spell-caster knew that look... Chris had given her that exact same look when he told her he loved her... "We should be heading back... I think that there might still be something wrong in the village!" She flashed Dias a certain look and smile that told him that she knew what he was thinking... or should she say _who_ he was thinking about...

  


Inside, Dias' heart jumped when he saw Celine smirk at him knowingly... he is a fool. Now, he is certain that the over-confident spell-caster knew the deepest secret he held in his heart... what he has left of it anyway. Therefore, he looked away without acknowledging her gesture.

  


"Dias." Claude spread out his hands before him, not wanting any hard feelings to form a barrier between them. Before him was an extremely capable sword-master, and one he wanted terribly to be friends with rather than just another face to be against in the field of battle.

  


Dias turned around and faced the younger man squarely, but his crimson eyes once again grew dull and emotionless. "So you managed to dispatch of this one, did you not?" he asked, gesturing towards the motionless form of Vermilion.

  


Claude shook his head in denial, he couldn't take all the credit for the battle. "No, I didn't do it alone. I couldn't have done much of anything without Celine's help."

  


"Claude, you do yourself too little credit," said Celine. "Modesty is a good thing, but what you said isn't entirely true."

  


The young, blue-haired healer walked up to Claude and Celine, but her unasked plea and question was for Dias and Dias alone. "Dias... I..."

  


Dias Flac turned away and walked quickly towards the road to leave. "I look forward to when we shall finally cross swords in the battlefield, Claude Kenni. Until then, stay alive and make sure to take care of Rena."

  


"I will."

  


Rena's eyes grew wide and she started after her long-time friend. "Dias!"

  


"Rena, thank you for coming with me. Take care of yourself."

  


With a heavy heart, he left them without another glance, but he knew that they will traverse the same path soon enough-- that this separation is not going to be a permanent or even long one.

  


"At least this time... you stayed long enough to say goodbye..." whispered Rena as she watched his tall figure disappear, trying to force down the desire to shed tears of regret that she couldn't be there for him.

  


*~~*~~*

  


As the bright sun started its descend to give way to another starless night, Dias looked out of the window of the Wild Man Tavern in the port town of Herlie. He has heard about the Lacour Tournaments, the most prestigious of all tourneys in Expel, and entering it would prove his worth... and hopefully relieve some guilt in his heart. Sharpening his longsword until it shone brought no alleviation to his spirit, for Dias is well aware of how he has lost track of the times the very sword which rested so peacefully on the table has taken the lives of others.

  


A silver-haired man soon entered the tavern and took notice of Dias sitting alone on the corner of the tavern. Smiling slightly, he walked up the the blue-haired swordsman and greeted him. "Welcome to Herlie, young man. Are you new around here?" he asked cheerfully, taking a seat across from the astonished Dias.

  


"..........."

  


"Not the talkative type, are you? Doesn't matter I suppose, I guess I'm just too talkative. Oh, how terribly rude of me... my name is Rheinald, Rhein for short!" said the man, holding out his hand towards Dias. "May I have your name?"

  


Dias stared at the hand offered to him and quickly decided on whether to take it or not. He didn't really want to talk to anyone, but it seemed quite rude to slight someone who has done him nothing wrong. Besides... Rhein's cheerful demeanor reminded him too much of a certain healer girl... Thus, he extended his own gloved hand and shook the offered palm. "Dias Flac."

  


"Ah... so you do speak! That's wonderful! This town is too full of scavengers and thieves who think of nothing but themselves and money." piped Rhein, not bothering to lower his voice as several minions of Zand turned to face them with anger in their eyes.

  


Several of the minions unsheathed their swords, but two young girls with long silver-violet and silver-blue hair burst into the tavern door. Seeing the minions approaching Rhein and his companion, both women glared at them and instantaneously placed their hands on the hilt of their swords. The adversary noticed the girl's approach and fell back, they were not about to spar with 'weak' girls who looked as if they should be at home instead of in a tavern.

  


Rhein smiled at the women and raised his hand in greeting. The older girl with moonbeam-blue hair smiled brilliantly and raised an ivory sword in return. The younger girl with platinum-violet locks looked towards the direction of her companion's gaze and smile slightly, saluting Rhein with a glass sword.

  


"Who are they?" asked Dias, mildly curious, especially with the girl's unusual weapons and their unmistakable hair-resemblance to Rhein. "Are they your daughters?"

  


"Want to marry one of them, lad? Not until you prove yourself to them!" said the man in jest before pointing towards the older girl with silver-blue hair. "That's Reese, my daughter." He then shifted his finger to the younger girl with silver-lavender hair, who was wary, keeping violet eyes fixed on the bandits at all times. Rhein noticed that she held her sword with a white-knuckled hand. "Dear child... she needs to calm down sometimes. Well, that's Ashura, Reese's friend. People believe that she's my daughter, but we're not related at all. Do you have any family, Dias Flac?"

  


Dias' hands involuntarily clenched with the revival of his old anger. "My entire family has been killed by bandits when we were going through the Shingo Forest. This was the beginning of my self-isolation."

  


Nodding his head, Rhein ran his callused hands through his hair and sat back on his chair. He had been wondering why the boy's eyes were seemingly frozen in time. "I'm sorry about that, my friend. Ho did you survive such an attack?"

  


"My childhood friend Rena has the power to heal. When my family took too long in coming back, she went off into the Shingo Forest alone to search for us. Upon arriving, I was found nearly dead, but she saved me." whispered Dias as he focused his gaze at the window once again. ".... Rena."

  


The other's response was complete silence, but his bright amber eyes were studying the blue-haired swordsman with new-found knowledge. "And your family...?"

  


"My father... Mother... Cecille... it was too late for them. Rena had the power to heal, but she did not have the power to resurrect the dead."

  


*~~*~~* 

  


"Hey Reese! Ashura!!" called a yellow-haired girl named Mira. "Who is that hot guy that your father is talking to right now, Reese? Isn't he just such a babe!?"

  


Reese looked towards Dias and smiled slightly. "Well, that guys IS cute! Too bad I already love someone else..."

  


Mira squealed. "What about you, Ashura? Do you think he's already taken? Wait, stop looking at the sword on the table child!" She pulled on a silvery lock of Ashura's hair. "C'mon... wake up!!"

  


"I heard you the first time Mira, but you know yourself that I'm not interested in anyone except for the one I promised my love to." shrugged Asura, starting to walk out the door. "I also recommend that you leave Dias Flac alone."

  


"Dias Flac? That's his name? Why do you want me to leave his alone? You already have your Ildon and Reese also has a boyfriend." said Mira with a pout.

  


Reese and Ashura immediately exchanged glances and glared mildly at the woman with irritated and commanding looks. "He's already taken, Mira. It's obvious in his eyes that he loves another, but believes that he is not worthy of her love."

  


Mira faced Reese with wide, troubled eyes. "How do you know that?!"

  


Frowning, Reese turned to Ashura, who was looking at nothing in particular. "Ashura..."

  


The girl didn't meet her gaze and quietly stalked out of the tavern, causing all who stood in her way to scatter. "Because I have experienced the exact same thing in the past. Please leave the man be." Ashura whispered before walking out.

  


"You mean Ildon and she---" started Mira, gazing at Reese questioningly.

  


Reese simply nodded and shrugged in reply before walking out with her friend. "You wouldn't understand what either Ashura or that man are experiencing. Just set your sights on an easier and more friendly target, Mira."

  


"All right. Please tell Ashura 'sorry' for me..."

  


*~~*~~* 

  


"So you're a swordsman Mr. Flac. I see quite a lot of people like you these days, especially since the Lacour Tournaments are about to commence." Rhein crossed his arms before him and inspected the younger man with great confusion. "You are fit to be of age to marry, Mr. Flac. Yet why do you prefer the battlefield? Do you not have a love waiting for you or in mind?"

  


Dias almost jumped in surprise, but his training kept it down and let no feelings show. Of everything that could have been used as a subject, his personal life just had to be brought up. "No, I have no one. I do not wish to be loved because I deserve it not."

  


Rhein raised an eyebrow. The boy was hiding something and it was apparent. "But what about this Rena girl? You mentioned her several times, but never actually explained who she was."

  


"........."

  


"Well?"

  


The sun was still high and bright in the sky, and so Dias had no chance of retiring yet... so he would have to elaborate on in. But his words belie the feeling in his heart when he mentions her name. It can't be... it just... is impossible. "No, Rhein. I think of Rena as my little sister since I lost my family when I was very young. She is seventeen years old and much too young for me..."

  


"That is not the point, Dias." said the red-haired old man. "How old are you?"

  


Fastening his piercing eyes on his companion, he steadily replied to the query. "I am all of twenty-five years old." What was Rhein getting into? Whatever it was, it was damn uncomfortable.

  


Smirking, Rhein trudged on, cutting off the other in four short words which sums up his feelings on the entire argument. "Do you love her?"

  


"........" Dias lowered his head and stared at the longsword on the table. He has asked himself the exact same question many times before even if he already knows the answer. Denying it has not worked, nor did pretending to forget that it existed... pretending that he did not love Rena only causes him even greater confusion and depression than what he normally is accustomed to. "She is still too young.... and she can do better than me."

  


"You keep telling yourself that, young man. Nevertheless, it is only apparent that neither of us believe in what you just said. Come out with it man, you care about the girl." Rhein stopped in surprise when he realized that a new emotion has surfaced in Dias' vermilion eyes. Beneath the icy exterior and unfriendliness, he saw the dawn of a sentiment close to love.... and a bright, shimmering fear to show that feeling. A fear that the next person he chose to care for would be mercilessly torn from his grasp just like before.

  


"Please... stop....." whispered Dias, not wanting to hear any more of his companion's beliefs. He did not desire for the other to continue because he knew that everything that he will heed is true.

  


A warm, comforting hand was placed on Dias' shoulder and shook him back to reality. The silver-haired man stared down at the young man with eyes filled with sympathy. Now what can he do? Can he do anything? "Dias Flac, follow me."

  


Dias looked up at Rhein with blank eyes, and without another word, he resheathed his sword and followed the older man out of the tavern. Making their way out of the harbor town, Rhein stopped the swordsman on an isolated beach and bid him to look towards the horizon. "What do you see?"

  


"....... I see the sun setting low on the horizon." said the blue-haired swordsman, not understand the concept of what the other was trying to tell him. "Rhein, what in Tria are you up to?"

  


Rhein didn't answer him, but merely talked to the wind. "What do you see now?"

  


"I behold the end of another glorious day... It is a sublime hour, for the world enters a time of peace and tranquillity, but it is also saddening, for life is short... and it will one day set like the sun is at this moment." whispered a voice in the wind. Reese jumped out gracefully from the top of a low cliff and joined her father and his companion as they watched the horizon.

  


"......." Dias looked at Reese and Rhein with even greater confusion, for the daughter's appearance and statement to the question has not shed any light on the subject.

Smiling slightly and nodding to his daughter, Rhein once again turned and asked the query to the Dias. "What can you see now?"

  


He focused to the extent of his vision and knowledge, but came up with nothing. "I see nothing that I have not already seen."

  


"What can you see now?" inquired Rhein to the fading light.

  


"I see everything and nothing at the exact same moment during this sunset. I foretell the blood of many, spilling like a river of a crimson hue... the same shade of the sky at the hour of a dying sun. Lifeblood that has been shed by innocents for nothing but the entertainment and sadistic joy of others. I feel no gratification in my heart, for many can die within the brief span of a single day. The ocean of stars weep star-ruby tears in our heavens and paint them with colors indecipherable to the common man." 

  


Everyone turned around and saw Ashura behind them. Her face was as expressionless as marble, and her eyes were as frigid as ice. She walked towards them and bowed her head, showing respect to her elders, but maintaining a cold facade. "You may think that life is short, my friend, but it is too long for me. It is a bitter, winding, and treacherous road which will ultimately lead me to my demise someday. Nearly everything I have cared about is gone now... and I will welcome peace when it comes."

  


"Then why do you keep on staying in the past? Why do you keep on fighting when you can just stop and move on?" asked Dias, confused.

  


In a split-second, Ashura unsheathed her glass sword and met Dias' with a sharp clash. She retreated and swung it down and in, heading straight for his heart, but ready to pull back in at any second. Dias didn't go for the feint and instantly swung his sword in a forceful arc, pinning down the girl's weapon on then ground for a moment. "Why are you doing this? Why do you keep on struggling!?"

  


Ashura merely replied, "Shouldn't that be the same question that you should be asking yourself?"

  


Taking Dias off-guard, Ashura drew her glass sword from under his and began circling him, ever-searching for an opening. "You will meet many people in life who are not who they seem to be. Never underestimate them, or else that will lead you to a sooner death than you expected." she whispered before cutting the air before her in a rapid side-way cut, which slit his shirtsleeve.

  


Dias looked towards Rhein, who stared back in a determined fashion. He had planned this all along... not to harm Dias, but to teach him a lesson-- and who would be better at teaching a pessimist but someone who has gone down that same path? "I understand now..." said Dias, parrying Ashura's slash towards his head. Searching for a weak point at the girl's stance, he quickly moved in when he saw her leave her right side open. Swiftly concentrating his mental energy into his sword, Dias formed a spark of fire into a raging flame-hawk and sent it straight towards his opponent's direction. "Hawk Scream Blast!!"

  


The other smiled silently and reversed her hold on her sword. Waiting for the exact moment when the flame-bird was upon her, Ashura focused her own mental energy into her sword and willed emerald-green arrows to spring from her blade. Swinging her the glass edge at all directions, the emerald arrows tore through the fire-bird and dispersed the mental energy of its maker. "Your mental energy is strong.... and so is your will. However, it will take more than will and strength to win the battles ahead of you, Dias Flac."

  


"What do you mean by that?" he asked, amazed by the performance of the other. "What attack did you just use? I have never seen anything like it... nor ever imagined anything like it existed."

  


Rhein walked up to Dias and took his sword from his grasp. Then, he leveled the point of the weapon directly in line with Dias' heart. "This is the most important thing to know in your battles and in life. No one can live even a satisfactory life without the help of others. In your case, denying the feelings stored deep within your heart will only grant you more pain and despair. You may not comprehend the lesson we are trying to teach you, Dias Flac, but you must learn it... and soon."

  


The sun has already set, but the moon still has not appeared, so everything seemed to be blanketed by a shroud of twilight. The young swordsman looked at Ashura and was totally surprised when he saw that the teenage girl had a seemingly intent smile on the horizon. "That was an unusual attack... and you defeated me quite handily with it..." he said as the other's attention turned towards him. "Something tells me that you were holding back...."

  


Reese walked up to Ashura and ruffled the other's silver hair until it shone like a river in the half-darkness. "This little girl here is a practitioner of several sacred sword arts. She is the last of those who know it and can learn it... at least of the ones we know. So don't feel so bad that she held back on you... only one person has defeated her in battle as we know it right now."

  


"And who is that?" asked Dias.

  


Ashura smiled brighter and sheathed her weapon. "The one who I would protect with my heart, mind, and soul."

  


"............"

  


"And that is what we are set in teaching you, Dias Flac." said Reese as she unsheathed an beautifully-made ivory sword.

  


Rhein chuckled softly and grinned at Dias. "So, what do you say Dias Flac? You can train yourself until you are half-dead, but that will accomplish nothing. Or we can teach you other things besides fighting to help you in life. The choice is up to you."

  


Then, Rhein started walking away, but Ashura waited for Reese before she left.

  


"You will find us at Hilton after the Lacour Tournaments if you seek for us. We will understand if you do not wish to have us meddling in your affairs, but think of it this way: it truly is better for others to know and help you with your problems than having you work out your grief alone. Should you choose to join us in training, perhaps Ashura and I will be able to teach you a couple of sacred sword arts...." said Reese before she turned around and followed her father.

  


"......... I will never understand......" murmured Dias.

  


"Give it some time, Dias Flac. Make sure to take care of Rena." smiled Ashura as she raised a hand in farewell and turned towards the road once again. "Good luck."

  


  


  


Preview of Chapter 3

  


First Test

  


"Dias, we need to get you back to the Arena quickly!! We don't have much time!" begged Rena as she picked up the Sharpness Sword and handed it to her friend quickly. "You are bound to be called soon and I don't want to have to be late!!"

  


The swordsman stared at his little sister and thought about what Rhein, Reese, and Ashura said just a few nights before. It's difficult to hide his feelings for his 'little sister', but it's better than having to bare his heart out to someone who deserves the world... not a blood-thirsty vagabond. "You should be there cheering for Claude other than here with me, Rena. Go now, I'll be able to make it to the coliseum on time."

  


This was not the time to contradict what Rena believed in, for she grabbed on to his sleeve and started to drag him towards Lacour Castle after saying a quick farewell to Gamgee and his granddaughter. "No Dias, what's important is that we get you there in time. You'll be disqualified if you're late... and you won't be able to fight against Claude."

  


Dias' reply to her was silence as the wove through the streets and the paths leading to the fighting grounds of Lacour Castle. There, before Dias could rush to the entrance, he felt two arms wrapping themselves tightly around him and then letting go. There was only one last thing he heard before his name was called by the announcer once again:

  


"I regret not being here to support Claude, but being able to help you regain what's rightfully yours makes up for all the regret.... please take care, Dias."

  


  


Chapter Notes:

  


I know, I know... sorry for the long wait everyone, but everything is harrying me. Exams have been brutal and the files in my computer have been completely jumbled up. I just had to put Reese-chan and myself in the fic... (to cause havoc) and add on to the story. In the next chapter, I think I'll add some other stuff in the fic... yeah... *evil smirk* I wonder what... But I'll soon fix a web page on this couple and other such couples... Dias and Rena are just too cute to pass up!!!

  


~Asurahime


	4. First Test

**Setsunakutemo... Zutto- Chapter 3**

  


**First Test**

  


by Asurahime

  


  


Disclaimers: I do not own Star Ocean: The Second Story unless I am willing to stake my life on it, which I am not (quite) stupid enough to do. All characters except for Rhein and Ashura belongs to me... (oops, I meant them), and Reese belongs to herself.

  


*~~*~~*

  


  


Leaning against the shade of a sturdy tree, Dias looked off into the distance at Lacour, savagely burning under the setting summer sun. He had already finished signing up for the Tournament of Arms, but he still couldn't bring himself to seek out a weapon shop to sponsor him. Frankly, the swordsman didn't really care about such a thing. No other weapon would suit him as well as his long sword--always razor-sharp to bring about a swift and painless death to his adversaries... except for the most recent battle where he truly had no chance of winning.

  


*~~*~~*

  


_In a split-second, Ashura unsheathed her glass sword and met Dias' with a sharp clash. She retreated and swung it down and in, heading straight for his heart, but ready to pull back in at any second. Dias didn't go for the feint and instantly swung his sword in a forceful arc, pinning down the girl's weapon on then ground for a moment. "Why are you doing this? Why do you keep on struggling!?"_

  


_Ashura merely replied, "Shouldn't that be the same question that you should be asking yourself?"_

  


_Taking Dias off-guard, Ashura drew her glass sword from under his and began circling him, ever-searching for an opening. "You will meet many people in life who are not who they seem to be. Never underestimate them, or else that will lead you to a sooner death than you expected," she whispered before cutting the air before her in a rapid side-way cut, which slit his shirtsleeve._

  


_Dias looked towards Rhein, who stared back in a determined fashion. He had planned this all along... not to harm Dias, but to teach him a lesson-- and who would be better at teaching a pessimist but someone who has gone down that same path? "I understand now..." said Dias, parrying Ashura's slash towards his head. Searching for a weak point at the girl's stance, he quickly moved in when he saw her leave her right side open. Swiftly concentrating his mental energy into his sword, Dias formed a spark of fire into a raging flame-hawk and sent it straight towards his opponent's direction. "Hawk Scream Blast!!"_

  


_The other smiled silently and reversed her hold on her sword. Waiting for the exact moment when the flame-bird was upon her, Ashura focused her own mental energy into her sword and willed emerald-green arrows to spring from her blade. Swinging her the glass edge at all directions, the emerald arrows tore through the fire bird and dispersed the mental energy of its maker. "Your mental energy is strong.... and so is your will. However, it will take more than will and strength to win the battles ahead of you, Dias Flac."_

  


_"What do you mean by that?" he asked, amazed by the performance of the other. "What attack did you just use? I have never seen anything like it... nor ever imagined anything like it existed."_

  


_Rhein walked up to Dias and took his sword from his grasp. Then, he leveled the point of the weapon directly in line with Dias' heart. "This is the most important thing to know in your battles and in life. No one can live even a satisfactory life without the help of others. In your case, denying the feelings stored deep within your heart will only grant you more pain and despair. You may not comprehend the lesson we are trying to teach you, Dias Flac, but you must learn it... and soon."_

  


_The sun has already set, but the moon still has not appeared, so everything seemed to be blanketed by a shroud of twilight. The young swordsman looked at Ashura and was totally surprised when he saw that the teenage girl had a seemingly intent smile on the horizon. "That was an unusual attack... and you defeated me quite handily with it..." he said as the other's attention turned towards him. "Something tells me that you were holding back...."_

  


_Reese walked up to Ashura and ruffled the other's silver hair until it shone like a river in the half-darkness. "This little girl here is a practitioner of several sacred sword arts. She is the last of those who know it and can learn it... at least of the ones we know. So don't feel so bad that she held back on you... only one person has defeated her in battle as we know it right now."_

  


*~~*~~*

  


"I never should have underestimated that girl... but then again, that wasn't exactly a fair battle to say the least," murmured the man, despite the mocking voice inside his mind telling him that his defeat was of his own fault. Such a humiliating defeat it was too, but has he been chastised enough to want to seek mental and physical help from almost total strangers? No, he was not desperate enough to do so... at least not yet... "Not yet... but maybe soon."

  


The warrior closed his eyes and remained silent for several moments, not thinking about anything in particular except once again withdrawing into the dark recesses of his mind. It was something Dias often did whenever he felt confused or distressed--allow himself to sink into deep misery to erase all other feelings which could be the cause of weakness. However, he already knew that he was insecure, even vulnerable when it came to discussing his deep friendship with another.

  


_//This is the most important thing to know in your battles and in life. Now one can live even a satisfactory life without the help of others. In your case, denying the feelings stored deep within your heart will only grant you more pain and despair.//_

  


_~Why are his words repeating itself in my mind? Is Rhein right? Am I only denying who I really am? What do I really feel?~_

  


A short eternity later, Dias broke out of his mental prison and stared up at the dark veil of night enshrouding him from all sides. No stars shone, but the crescent moon lighted upon him with her pale light, making him look as pale and ethereal as herself. Then, his noble and serene profile was spoiled as his eyebrows knitted themselves together into a frown, returning him into his tired and confused state of being. Too many questions and not a single answer to ease his suffering.

  


_~No...~_

  


_~I feel nothing...~_

  


With those final words, he moved away from under the protective shelter of the tree and made his way back to the beautiful castle which continued to shimmer with a brilliant glow even in the darkening scene. So much like the mere presence of a blue-haired girl which illuminates even the darkest path to the future.

  


*~~*~~*

  


"It's getting dark out," whispered Dias as he headed back towards the inn. "And another wasted day. How can people think that the Lacour of Lacour could be within such second rate--what?

  


Sparkling blue and violet eyes met frozen shade of cobalt. Within the dark shadows outside of the city walls, the glistening silver waterfalls of the girl's hair served as the only beacons of light, forming a halo of blue and silver around them. Before any words were side, the elder of the two stepped forward to accost the blue-haired swordsman. "Trust that this time, the meeting was not arranged, Dias Flac. It was not our intent to meet your company so soon."

  


The only hint in Dias' face that implied how he could possibly be feeling at the moment was a mere flicker of disbelief and amusement in his eyes. This didn't last before he walked further into the shadows until the darkness wholly consumed the three of them. "It makes no difference to me. What you said before may have some traces of truth laced in them, but they are not what I need to deal with right now."

  


Ashura smiled grimly but Reese was the one who placed her palms together and closed her eyes. "Such a wonderful life you live, indeed. Would I assume that all you ever do is fight daily?" The sarcasm in the older girl's voice caused the swordsman's eyes to narrow slightly.

  


The look on Dias' face indicated a man who is more than willing to face death. "It is not survival which I search for. You would never understand why I am the way I am, tell that to Rhein."

  


Both of the silver-haired girls frowned at his tone before exchanging smirks when the frigid Ice King standing before them gripped the hilt of his blade with a white-knuckled hand. The smirk faded from the older girl's face first, contorting the line of her lips into an expression as blank as the one on the swordsman's face. "That's easy enough to answer. Revenge is a bitter medicine which heals a wound but leaves a permanent scar. Even if you forget about it, nothing disguises the fact that it is there."

  


A colder pair of blue eyes locked with hers as their owner crossed his arms over his chest in confusion. "Insightful that may be, but trust that that is not going to help my current situation one whit."

  


Unsheathing her sword in a similar fashion as Ashura had--much faster than the eye could see--Reese soon had the sharpened ivory edge of her weapon pointed towards Dias' throat within a small fraction of a second. "At least you admit that you have a situation. You're good, Dias Flac. But to defeat me, you must draw much faster than a third of the way," smiled Reese as she pointed down to her opponent's weapon that was truly unsheathed only one-third of the way. 

  


For a second, unadulterated respect and awe glittered within shaded eyes. "How in Tria--teach me..."

  


"This skill is called the 'Fast Draw,'" instructed the blue-eyed girl. "We would be glad to teach you. Your first lesson starts now." The two of them immediately brought their swords up and circled, watching for any sudden movement. "Don't think, just do what feels right. Do not stay in one place for too long."

  


Suddenly, Reese swung her blade into a cutting arc which Dias barely had the time to block. Before her opponent could recover from the attack, Rhein's daughter reversed the angle of her attack into a back handed slash which cut a diagonal slash through Dias' armor and cloak. Within a heartbeat, the taller figure lunged at her and locked their sword hilts together. However, as Dias stared at the interlocked hilts, he found himself rethinking the strength advantage he has that one would normally assume when comparing either of the two to him. Ashura had been able to force him on his knees before and there was no reason why Reese is less capable of doing the exact same feat.

  


A voice soft with regard yet implacable with honest criticism cut into their lock, causing Dias to listen with bated breath and mild exasperation at himself. He had forgotten that the younger practitioner of sword techs along with her glass sword strapped to her back was still there. What may have thrown him off was the fact that Ashura had not made the slightest sound from the time she arrived with her companion until now. "You have improved Dias, yet you should take into account that to attack doesn't always guarantee a safe way out. A good defense can cut off the most relentless of all attacks, and never underestimate your opponent. The 'Fast Draw' does not discriminate with who is standing opposite of you in the battlefield, but sometimes, that is not going to be enough.'

  


Breaking away and getting to his feet, the man barely had the time to dodge Reese's reverse crescent and it cut a shallow scratch on his face. Very surprised that another had managed to draw blood from him after so long, Dias allowed a split-second loss of composure before executing a complex pass which Reese deflected and parried with a butterfly-cut. Blocking the pass, Dias moved aside so quickly that an after image was left behind and lunged with a cross-cut which slashed Reese across her cheek with a mirror image of the one on Dias' face.

  


Surprisingly, both Reese and Ashura smiled genuinely at the act. "Much better, you're learning much more quickly than we originally thought. Be that as it may," murmured Ashura before the slight smile on her face faded into wistfulness. Reese attacked with renewed strength and tried the same complex pass which Dias used. This time, Dias' long sword went flying and the ivory blade flashed up to kiss the long haired man at his throat in the "kill" position. "We apparently still need more time for instruction."

  


"Until you can properly defeat me in a duel, you will be unable to draw steel against Ashura once again. I cannot allow either you or her to accidentally cause your destruction because of the difference in strength."

  


The swordsman looked up at the younger girl with a frozen look. "You both have defeated me... again..."

  


The younger ceased pulling on a lock on her hair to give Dias a sad smile. "Do not think too much of it, Dias Flac. One cannot say that a duel such as the ones we have had with you are truly fair when your opponents are not mortal."

  


"I don't understand."

  


"Nor would you ever want to. Reese, Master Rhein and I have been around far longer than the moons which grace the night in this planet, and trust that we will still be around when their light turns into ashes."

  


"Then where are you all from?"

  


"Master Rhein and Reese do not necessarily originate from the same place--or world as I. Know that for now and if you choose to join us after the Tournament, we may be able to enlighten you then."

  


"You shall know when to find us at the end of the Tournament of Arms," added Reese before she ran a rose-gold finger down the scratch on his face, healing the rend. It was only now that Dias noticed another difference in the two girls. While both were still paler than most, Reese was still darker than Ashura, whose skin was so pale that the moonlight seemed to shine right through her. It was just too surreal.

  


"Good night, Dias Flac. But as we depart, take this into your heart. Before you retire, seek a place where intrigue flows like a river, where deceit comes from the shadows, and where immorality reigns as law. The light by your side is dimming. Cruel laughter surrounds it at all sides and time is not your ally. Strike at its heart and find your light once more."

  


Dias turned away towards the gate of the city once more, trying not to let the indigo-eyed girl's warning tone shake his composure. "My path has never been bright. But that never mattered, doesn't it?"

  


"Ashura and I have seen that your determination has always been both a blessing and a curse, Dias Flac. Learn to manipulate it or it shall manipulate you."

  


Without bothering to turn back, Dias walked on for he knew that the two were already gone.

  


*~~*~~*

  


**But as we depart, take this to your heart.**

  


Within the gates of Lacour, sheltered by the stone walls and in the presence of the glittering palace, a silver mist rose from the ground. Spirits seemed to come forth from the white apparition, tugging at the cloak and the long strands of sea-colored hair belonging to the single figure who dared to trek the roads at midnight. Any way one looked at it, it had been a hard trip and even if he was alone, two pairs of eyes never left his mind.

  


**Before you retire, seek a place where intrigue flows like a river, where deceit comes from the shadows, and where immorality reigns as law.**

  


"There is no light beside me. I shouldn't be thinking so hard about what they said, but I just can't seem to get it out of my mind."

  


Walking towards a door framed by two lanterns, Dias' trained senses reacted to a terrified cry. He would not have heeded the sound except for the fact that the voice resembled another's... one he knew very well. Calmly walking into the door, his eyes darkened upon taking in the scene before him.

  


**The light by your side is dimming.**

  


Patrons of the bar who were surrounding a scene scattered when they saw the door burst open to reveal a figure like the angel of vengeance silhouetted against the dark sky. All laughter and amusement ceased and were replaced by pure fear and confusion. Upon further scrutiny, some noticed that the figure was that of a man, radiating irritation and anger towards the show playing beyond them.

  


**Cruel laughter surrounds it at all sides and time is not your ally.**

  


Beyond the shield formed by customers, Dias saw a flash of blue and a crescent pin of yellow being pinned to a wall by a larger person. Even as he watched, he could see that that person's struggles were lessening. It did not peak his interest in the least until another scream shattered the silence like a sword clashing against another.

  


"Sophia!! Get out of here now! Don't let them near you!" raved Rena as she clawed against the hold of the mercenary. "Sophia!!"

  


The young girl didn't listen as she pummelled against her own two attackers with her small fists, refusing to give up her companion. "I can't, Big Sister Re--"

  


That had gained Rena a vicious slap across her face, followed by angered cursing as Sophia bit the hand which was trying to muffle her cries. "Shut up you little brat!! Unless you want me to cause more trouble for your pretty sister--"

  


**Strike at its heart and find your light once more.**

  


"Big Sister Rena!!"

  


"I told you to--"

  


The man never finished his sentence for he found himself thrown against the opposite wall of the tavern. Raising his drunken brown eyes and shoving the table blocking his path, he found his prey being defended by a newcomer. The blue-haired man shielded the distressed girl with a length of his cloak, showing to all the sheathed longsword hanging from his waist. Unfortunately, the drunk was too intoxicated to fear and to think rationally. "Get the hell out of my way!!"

  


Royal blue eyes tore into tea-colored ones like daggers, almost hungry for revenge and bloodshed. A voice as implacable and deadly as a blizzard hissed at him. "Are you such as coward as to pick your fights with teenage girls and children? I would dispatch of you immediately if only you are that worthy of even a few seconds my time. My blade does not need the blood of such filth staining it even further."

  


Rena's eyes widened when she looked up at who saved her. _Is this a dream? How else could Dias really be standing in front of me? Perhaps it's just an illusion..._

  


Dias turned around and helped Rena to her feet, holding on to her shoulders to steady her. "Are you all right?"

  


"Thank you, Di--" Before she could even answer, the drunk had gotten to his feet and was headed straight for Dias. "You'll pay for that you arrogant--"

  


Breaths were held as it seemed as if the man was going to his Dias dead-on. He would have hit true had Dias not turned a half-turn to his left before contact. "This is no longer interesting in the least. Let's go." With that, he was already ushering Rena and Sophia outside of the tavern, not even waiting to watch their assailant trip over a tea bottle, fly half-way across the room and knock himself unconscious against the wall.

  


It was only when Dias stepped outside when he remembered a violet-eyed girl's words to him. Without any changes in his expression, he looked back up into the night sky. "Damn you, Ashura."

  


"Thank you for saving us, Dias."

  


Dias was not looking at Rena but even in the darkness, the slight narrowing of his eyes sent a chill through her. "There is no need for you to thank me. I would also prefer that you don't do something like that again. I may not be there the next time you get yourself into a mess."

  


His expression quickly changed as his eyes dilated and fixed themselves on the younger girls. "But most of all, what were you _thinking_ going into a place like that!? Especially with a little kid and without anyone else with you!! Do you know how dangerous your situation could have been if I hadn't been there to stop it!?" half-shouted Dias, having one of his few moments of showing emotion. If only it wasn't intense anger contorting his face and making his eyes grow even darker than before.

  


Slim hands tangled with the pendant and chain hanging from around a porcelain neck as Rena allowed her hair to shield her eyes from his dark glare. "But..."

  


"By the way, why isn't that person with you?" asked Dias, half-pleased that not a shred of jealousy tainted his words. "Did you get in a fight with him? That would explain why you are practically alone in such an immoral and dangerous place. And if he really has thrown you to the wolves, I will have his head."

  


Ignoring the fact that her childhood friend refused to mention Claude's name, Rena replied, "N-no!! We didn't get into a fight... By the way, you're here because--"

  


Respecting Rena's sudden and obvious desire for a change in the subject, Dias walked up a few steps until he could see over the massive walls surrounding Lacour. "Like most people at this time of the year, I came here because of the Tournament of Arms."

  


"So, you haven't found a weapon's shop to sponsor you yet?" There was a strange gleam in Rena's eyes when she asked the question and a sort of desperation in her voice.

  


"No. Unfortunately, not one shop I have been to seems to possess a weapon satisfactory enough for me to use. I have been searching for a very long time, but not a single sword in any shop that I have seen is worthy of being called the 'Lacour of Lacour.' The balance of their swords are terrible, the edges are not up to standard, and the material used to make the blades are a little better than wood. If this keeps up, I may as well just use my own sword..."

  


A sharp sound drew his attention from his reverie, causing him to turn his head questioningly at the two girls who were practically jumping with exultation. "That means that Dias hasn't fully registered yet, isn't that good news, Sophia?!"

  


"Yes it is!! That means that Big Brother Dias can still be sponsored by Grandpa Gamgee's shop!!"

  


Dias fully turned around to view the scene, not really understanding why the two were talking about him as if he wasn't there. "...........??" 

  


*~~*~~*

  


A secretive smile curved its way on Ashura's face as she and Reese watched the three walk farther away from the tavern and out of sight. "I am sorry Dias Flac, but I am afraid that you are too late. I am already damned."

  


Her companion's laughter pierced her dark thoughts. "That seems to be his favorite way to pass time these days..."

  


A slight sarcastic edge was present in the younger girl's voice. "Don't worry, I believe that you'll get your share of his sardonic highness soon enough."

  


Reese shook her head slowly, not believing her friend's tone. But she had to agree about that "sardonic highness" line--it did fit Dias. "Perhaps it may come earlier if we stalk him enough. Father has a strange sense of humor sometimes."

  


A silvery eyebrow was raised at that. "Sometimes?"

  


"You forget that 'sometimes' means 'most of the time' for Father. He has strange ways in showing protectiveness in people he finds interesting," smiled Reese when she saw the other fencer shudder. "I think that we should leave them be for now..."

  


Ashura sighed before she and Reese jumped off of the church's roof to fade into the darkness once again.

  


"Do you think that they'll be able to sort all of this out?"

  


"I don't know but Father says that he is more than willing to let Dias steam about it."

  


"What are we going to do about that blonde-haired Earthling? He seems really jealous about the closeness between Rena and Dias."

  


"Well, he does have reason to be... I say that we just let things be the way they are right now. These things have a way of sorting themselves out."

  


"Do we have to go back to report to Master Rhein now?"

  


"Yes, I'm afraid so..."

  


"Why?"

  


"Because we can always bully him into making us some ice cream."

  


"............."

  


"............."

  


"........................"

  


"........................"

  


"Race you there?"

  


"You're on."

  


*~~*~~*

  


"I must really be losing my mind," murmured Dias as he walked along the corridors of Lacour Castle that would lead him to the battle grounds. "But... that sword..." In the back of his mind, the brilliant image of Gamgee's _Sharpness_ Sword beckoned him forth. There at lease is still **one **shop in Lacour whose master's prowness at the forge hasn't faded.

  


_//I am old and I cannot make too many swords at my age. As the years pass by, I will be able to make even less and less until I am unable to create another. This is the first and the last sword of **his** kind I or anyone else shall ever make, Dias Flac. His name is **Sharpness** and he will protect you from here on in. Never treat him as an object, for he has a soul within him that burns of its own power. Master the sword and you will begin to master yourself.//_

  


When he reached the registration table, Dias' corundum blue eyes briefly caught a glimpse of yellow before he stopped in front a green-haired, white robed man. "Excuse me, but hasn't my sword arrived from the shop yet?" he asked, not turning when a startled gasp stifled itself behind him.

  


The robed man became exceedingly flustered as he scanned a piece of parchment. Putting down the parchment uneasily, his brows knitted together in concern as he raised both hands into the air in a helpless manner. "My sincerest apologies, Mr. Dias Flac, but I am certain that your weapon has yet to arrive from Mr. Gamgee's shop. He should be arriving soon wi--"

  


"There will be no need of that. I will go to the shop directly and fetch my weapon personally. Would you wait to register me until I have returned with the sword?" The sheer patience and lack of panic in the warrior's voice almost stunned the man into silence before he spluttered back to life.

  


"Indeed, we shall wait for you. Due to this special circumstance beyond our control, Mr. Dias Flac will be able to register up to the start of the tournament without forfeit and without consequence." The man raised his hand quickly, trying to catch Dias' attention as he was already walking away. "Wait!! Please keep in mind that you are fighting the second bout and that you don't have a lot of time."

  


Dias didn't even bother turning around as he swiftly walked towards the door. The sooner he got to Gamgee's to find out what's wrong, the less anyone else has to worry about. "I understand."

  


"What's wrong now, friend? Hasn't your pathetic excuse for a stick arrived yet?" jeered the same man who had antagonized Rena and Sophia at the tavern the night before. "Let me just put this clear to you. I am going to pound your face into the dirt today. Sooner or later, I am going to get my revenge for what you did at the bar!!"

  


Cold eyes flickered at the stupid man for a moment before the Dias' tall figure walked past him. "I do not have time for this now."

  


A snarl answered his indifferent reply. "I see. Too busy to chat, aren't you? Doesn't matter to me anyway, you're probably already much too late." 

  


".................."

  


"Wait, Dias!! I'm coming with you!" cried the one voice Dias did not want to hear at the moment.

  


_Don't say it... you're going to make it worse, Rena. Please don't say anything in front of **him**. _"No Rena, you have already done too much. You should stay here because this no longer is of your concern--" _Don't reveal anything!!! _

  


A desperate cry cut him off before he could continue. "None of my concern!! It is my concern because I the one who suggested introducing you to Grandpa Gamgee so that you could have a sword to enter the tournament!! I can't just allow the possibility that all of that could have been in vain!"

  


_Damn it..._

  


An outraged yell from Claude made everyone flinch back from the hurt and the anger in it. "Rena!? You were the one who got Dias' sword for him? How..."

  


"I--I--that..."

  


"There is really no cause for you to be jealous. Rena just helped me because I hadn't found a sponsor yet and the rest was my own decision," drawled Dias, walking out of the door before he could be criticized any further. "There is nothing to be worried about. This has now become my problem and my problem alone."

  


He had not even reached the end of the corridor leading to the coliseum before he was stopped once again. "Dias, wait!!"

  


"Rena, I said that this is my problem," murmured the long-haired man before turning to look at the downcast girl behind him.

  


Rena refused to meet his eyes, but she remained just where she was. "It's all right. I... I want to go with you!"

  


Dias shook his head, once again feeling as if he understood nothing about Rena. It was as if in the two years that they have been apart, she has changed from the carefree girl he knew and loved to a totally new person... _Loved? _"Why do you keep on turning your friends against you for my sake? He is going to continue criticizing you because you always choose to go with me over his own protection."

  


She still hasn't raised her face, but she wasn't about to leave either. "I can't help it--"

  


"Well, it's too late now and it can't be helped. We don't have the time now, so we have to go to Gamgee's house," continued Dias before grabbing Rena's hand and sprinting towards their destination. A certain feeling of uncertainty and suspicion hung in the air, but neither of the two friend paid it any heed as they flew to the farthest house in the town.

  


"Sophia!!" Bursting through the door, the first thing they noticed about the place was that practically everything had been torn asunder. Soft sobs came from the clutter, for Sophia was crying alone in the midst of it all. "Big Sister Rena!!"

  


Dias' pupils contracted then widened with mild surprise. He had an idea that something may have happened to prevent Gamgee from delivering _Sharpness_, but he had no idea that it was because of such destruction. "All of this... what happened here?"

  


The teenage girl knelt down and drew Sophia into her embrace. "What happened to Grandpa? Sophia!"

  


"We-well, Grandpa was just going to the castle to give Big Brother Dias his sword... and then, just as he was about to leave, two men came... Grandpa's sword... They took Grandpa's sword!!" Although the child had not stopped sobbing, the implications of her words were clear. Rena's and Dias' eyes widened as they were stunned with dread and fear for the old man's life. Only a monster is capable of making such a poor young girl cry and tear the creation brought about by blood, sweat, and tears from an aging grandfather.

  


"Where is your Grandpa now?" asked Rena, her voice unsteady and her hands trembling with fear of what could have happened.

  


Sophia buried her face into her hands and shook her head as her cries increased. "He went after those men to get the sword back from them."

  


Dias' face twisted with a savage fury as he whipped his cloak and snarled with rage. "We have to pursue them Rena!! We may still be able to find him around the neighborhood, but we have to go **now**!!!"

  


"Yes!!! We don't have much time left!!"

  


*~~*~~*

  


"Ha!!! That senile old coot never knew what hit him!! A sword such as this doesn't belong in the old hands of that useless old man!!" smirked a red-haired, green-eyed young man as he raced to the coliseum with his companion and _Sharpness _secured in his arms. "Big Brother will be very pleased with this little conquest. He may even give us a little respect for once."

  


His companion was a very short older man with black, beady eyes. "True! Did you see the look on that old geezer's face when we--"

  


"**We found you!!**" screamed a voice, stopping them both at their tracks. Turning around, they found two figures swiftly bearing down on them with a cold fury.

  


"Crrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap!!" screeched the thieves as they sped off once again to try to lose their pursuers.

  


"**Stop where you are!! Return that sword this instant!!**" Rena wasn't about to let them have an easy way out as she rushed on, hands clutched into fists and ready to cause someone a world of hurt. "**Did you not hear me!?**"

  


The other two just screamed as they ran even faster than before. The blue-haired girl would have been upon them a moment later had Dias not managed to get there first. His eyes flashed cold ice and promised pain as he drew his sword more swiftly than a gale. "Airslash!!"

  


The thieves were stunned as a fierce blast of wind threw sand in their faces, blinding them. But when they opened their eyes, they were surprised to see that they were unscathed. "Pathetic excuse for a warrior!! Not even able to hit a moving target with--eh?"

  


Both of them looked up to see that a tree had been severed by its trunk and was falling towards them. A split-second later, they were pinned underneath its weight and had the ominous figure of a cloaked man looming over them. "Return the sword now, or I will not be cutting a tree with the next attack."

  


Green and black wavered beneath two identical blue glares as the red-haired man pulled himself from under the trunk, dusted the sword, handed it over, bowed in apology, then dashed off with his companion screaming bloody murder. "We're sorry!!!"

  


"Dias, those two--"

  


The older man nodded grimly before resheathing his sword. "Yes, those were the two men who were holding down Sophia at the tavern, I remember."

  


Wide blue eyes met his own with a question in them. "But why would they want to steal Grandpa Gamgee's sword? They can't use it in the tournament since it has already been registered."

  


Running a hand through his twilight colored hair, Dias once again berated himself of the innocence of his "little sister." She may know the concept of cheating in theory, but only she refuses believe that there are actually malefactors who are not of the demon horde. Only she could see the goodness within everyone and every situation. "Rena, they must have heard of my reputation and knew that they would have no chance. So, to throw me out of the tournament, they must have figured out that the only way was to steal Gamgee's sword. They still bear a grudge on me because of last night's incident and this may also be an extension of their revenge."

  


As he was expecting, Rena was outraged. "But that is such a cowardly thing to do!!"

  


Dias barely managed to stifle a bitter laugh, but Rena noticed anyway. "What is so funny?"

  


Fixing Rena with a condescending gaze, the amusement faded from his lips. "Believe it or not Rena, the world is filled with people like that. Some people would do anything for revenge and some people would do anything to win. They would hide behind masks to prevent people from knowing what their true intentions are."

  


"...... Do you hide behind a mask?"

  


"......................"

  


"Oi!! I see that the two of you managed to catch up to those two hoodlums who stole _Sharpness_ and destroyed my forge! Thank goodness the two of you are safe." Gamgee chose to appear at the moment, hailing them and thankfully unscathed considering the encounter. He was out of breath, but otherwise, he was without a scratch.

  


"Grandpa Gamgee!!" gasped Rena.

  


"Is the sword all right?"

  


Dias showed him the sword, flawless and shining in the soft sunlight. "All is well."

  


Gamgee rested his hands on his knees, making him look older and more exhausted than either of the two companions have even seen him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let them get _Sharpness _in the first place."

  


Dias closed his eyes, cutting the man before he could blame himself any further. "What are you raving on about? You shouldn't have put yourself in so much danger because _Sharpness_ has been my responsibility ever since you had entrusted him to me. Please do not forget that you still have Sophia to look after. She is crying right now because she is worried about you..."

  


"........ I understand," nodded Gamgee.

  


Turning his back, the long-haired warrior started his trek back to Lacour Castle. "Good, now please go. Sophia is waiting for you." He was about to start running once again, but a soft tug on his cloak caused him to look down at the soft midnight strands hiding the face of his friend. "What is the matter?"

  


Rena's head tilted to the side, but she clung on to his cloak as her eyes started to prickle with tears. "You need to have someone who would cry for you in the case you get hurt."

  


Flatly, Dias replied. "There is no one who would cry for me. Where would someone--"

  


Immediately, Rena clutched on to his shoulder and turned his face to look into his eyes. Her older companion found himself half-drowning in misery when he saw how much anguish and hurt were present within the two misty mirrors which tried to convey all of their owner's feelings to him. He feared himself and he ached from the gnawing pain clawing at his throat. This was not even mentioning the way his heart contracted and began to weep tears of blood upon seeing the tears threatening to run down his beloved's cheeks. "You will always have me! I will always be there to cry for you!!"

  


".... Rena..." Dias whispered as he wiped the twin rivers streaming down like moonlight.

  


Sophia arrived at that moment, clutching on to her Grandpa's right arm with vanishing worry in her eyes. "Big Brother Dias! Big Sister Rena!! You have to go to the castle now!!"

  


"Dias, we need to get you back to the Arena quickly!! We don't have much time!" begged Rena as she picked up the _Sharpness_ Sword and handed him to her friend quickly. "You are bound to be called soon and I don't want to have to be late!!"

  


The swordsman stared at his little sister and thought about what Rhein, Reese, and Ashura said just a few nights before. It's difficult to hide his feelings for his 'little sister', but it's better than having to bare his heart out to someone who deserves the world... not a blood-thirsty vagabond. "You should be there cheering for Claude other than here with me, Rena. Go now, I'll be able to make it to the coliseum on time."

  


This was not the time to contradict what Rena believed in, for she grabbed on to his sleeve and started to drag him towards Lacour Castle after saying a quick farewell to Gamgee and his granddaughter. "No Dias, what's important is that we get you there in time. You'll be disqualified if you're late... and you won't be able to fight against Claude."

  


Dias' reply to her was silence as the wove through the streets and the paths leading to the fighting grounds of Lacour Castle. There, before Dias could rush to the entrance, he felt two arms wrapping themselves tightly around him and then letting go. There was only one last thing he heard before his name was called by the announcer once again:

  


"I regret not being here to support Claude, but being able to help you regain what's rightfully yours makes up for all the regret.... please take care, Dias."

  


*~~*~~* 

  


Two figures hidden from sight by the shadows of emerald leaves and soft peach flowers smiled down as a man and a young girl sped back towards the fiercely glittering palace in the heart of the town. The elder spoke first, her voice filled with pride. "He is finally learning, isn't he, Ashura?"

  


The younger nodded in return, her voice filled with promise. "Yes, faster than we thought and in more ways than one. He must embrace the lesson of the sword..."

  


"... and the heart."

  


  


  


Preview of Chapter Four

  


Feigning Indifference

  


Rena was watching the drama unfold before her as quietly as she could, but her wish to run out and pretend that all was just a horrible nightmare was soon going to driver her mad.

  


Dias knelt down and picked up the sword that he had disarmed from his opponent just mere seconds before. He quickly scrutinized it before throwing it back to Claude, the latter catching the hilt with a stunned surprise. "Dias... why did you give this back to me? This is going to change--"

  


"I know that it is going to change nothing. I do not enjoy fighting an opponent when they are at a distinct disadvantage. Now enough of this talk. Put your sword on guard position or I will truly be forced to attack you before you can defend," said Dias, his eyes narrowing with impatience as _Sharpness_ amplified his feelings. The sword glowed brightly against the setting sun, reflecting the red tint coloring the sky as if blood was running down the blade and staining the blue-haired warrior's hands.

  


Claude did not move aside from raising his sword with a stricken look on his face. Only a few moments had passed from the beginning of the bout, but he already had been scorched by reality. He then got shocked back into reality and immediately dropped to a crouch and lunged at the older man, trying to drive him back to give him some sort of advantage. Little did he know that Dias was more than used to these kinds of paltry tricks to be caught by them.

  


He waited until Claude came close before he stuck _Sharpness_ to the ground to free his hands, then he grabbed the blonde's left arm and used his momentum to throw him to a flip and crashing to the floor several feet away. However, Claude recovered amazingly fast as he got to his feet and brought up his longsword.

  


"Don't make me do something like that again," Dias warned before he parried his opponent's lunge almost lazily. Then he ducked beneath the human boy's horizontal cut and readjusted his grip on his longsword_. _Darting away from the younger man's blade, Dias glared coldly and glanced quickly at _Sharpness_. Not about to lose any more time, he held his sword in a one-handed guard position and waited.

  


  


Chapter Notes:

  


I am ashamed to say that I had almost forgotten about this story if certain wonderful, wondrous people who are so much smarter than me hadn't given me a swift kick in the--well, you know what I mean. My muse, Hideaki is now clawing at my throat, trying to get answers of why I had taken a year (?), more than a year (?) to finish a chapter on a fic. And with such terrible writing too!! Now for some actual notes: I am combining practically everything in this fic. It will have elements from the game SOTSS, elements from Mayumi Azuma's terrific manga, my insanity, and the anime Star Ocean EX. Oh well, I suppose I haven't really been too good at explaining why I hadn't updated in so long... Let's just say that's because I'm a talentless little procrastinator, yes? Egads, I'm pathetic. Once again, I am really, terribly sorry about the wait. I'm even going to be surprised if anyone reads this... much less reviews. *sigh* I deserve it I suppose. Until next time. And yes, I'm not dead. At least it's longer than normal, ne?

  


~Asurahime 


End file.
